godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Moonlode
|image =HB Goji ep 21 preview.png |nameofepisode =Moonlode |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =21 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1979 }} Moonlode is the twenty-first episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up with the Calico Crew sailing at night, en route to Quinn's new Sealab. The Calico Crew is anticipating a Lunar Eclipse that is set to take place soon. While Quinn and Brock observe the Moon from the Sealab, they witness a Volcanic Eruption occurring (caused by a "Moonquake") that's so powerful, it launches a piece of debris from off of the Moon's surface and is heading straight for Earth. The Meteor of Debris hits the Ocean and lands nearby Quinn's Sealab, inadvertently causing a Tidal Wave to hit the Calico. Luckily, Majors calls on Godzilla, and Godzilla manages to rescue him and Pete from the Wave. Shortly after Godzilla leaves, Majors gets a distress signal from a Cruise Ship known as the "Holiday" being pulled underwater by an unknown beam of energy. Shortly after, an Air Force Jet is also sucked into the water by the same beam of energy. Back at the Sealab, Quinn and Brock also notice that the Moon is flashing, releasing bursts of gravitational energy towards the Earth. Realizing that both the sites in which the Ship, the Jet, and the gravitational energy from the Moon are all being pulled into the site in which the Meteor impacted, Quinn and Brock immediately reports the info to Majors and they head back to the Calico to investigate the Meteor's impact site. Heading for the site, The Calico Crew is suddenly caught in the Gravitational beam of energy that caught the "Holiday" and the Jet and are now heading straight for a Giant Whirlpool. As the Calico is pulled in despite their best efforts to reverse away from the Whirlpool, their are shocked to see a Giant Blue Monster emerging from the center of the Whirlpool, revealing that it was the cause the gravitational field. Majors calls on Godzilla yet again, and the Monster King manages to pull the Calico Crew to safety. Godzilla then battles with the Gravity Goliath, managing to stop the Goliath's Whirlpool and fighting off its Gravitational Powers with his Lasers. As the battle wages on, the Lunar Eclipse begins and the Goliath's power gets cut off, greatly weakening it and forcing it to retreat by vanishing from the fight. With the Gravity Goliath gone for now, Godzilla leaves and the Calico Crew radio the Navy and the Coast Guard to rescue the Goliath's survivors. With the Eclipse slowly ending, the Calico Crew rushes back to the Sealab in order to lure the Gravity Goliath out of hiding with their Mini-Sub and then neutralizing its gravitational powers with the Sealab's Force Rays, thus making it vulnerable. While preparing the Mini-Sub for Brock to use however, Pete accidentally starts the Mini-Sub and launches into the Ocean. The Gravity Goliath notices the Mini-Sub and catches it with his Gravitational Beam, threatening to destroy it. With the helpful intervention from Godzooky, the Goliath's beam is intercepted, and Pete manages to escape. The Gravity Goliath however follows after Pete and Godzooky and begins attacking the Sealab with its beams. The Calico Crew fights back with the Sealab's Force Rays, however despite weakening the Gravity Goliath, it does not neutralize it as planned, and instead provokes it even further. Majors tries to call on Godzilla to finish off the Goliath, but its Gravitational Aura jams the Godzilla signal, thus Pete sends Godzooky to find Godzilla instead. Just as the Gravity Goliath attacks the Sealab where the Calico Crew is housed, Godzilla appears just in time and resumes its battle with the Gravity Goliath. After a short but physical fight, Godzilla lobotomizes the Gravity Goliath with his Lasers and then hurls the vegetative Monster all the way back to the Moon, where it gets caught in the Moon's Gravitational Pull. With the Gravity Goliath back on the Moon, Godzilla takes his leave, and the Coast Guard informs the Calico Crew that the Goliath's survivors have all been rescued safely. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Gravity Goliath Gallery to be added Trivia *Reused animation (stock footage) from the episode "The Firebird" is used for when Godzilla saves the Calico from the Tidal Wave, only with a Night Sky instead of a Day Sky. *The Mini-Sub's Afterburner Rocket's SFX sounds exactly like the Landspeeder driven by Luke Skywalker from the film, Star Wars. Poll Do you like Moonlode? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour